The Great Restoration
by EssexBoyAbroad
Summary: This story tells of the early years of the Great Restoration and the dawn of war. Will the Seven Kingdoms remain as one?
1. Chapter 1

For years no one saw them. They only saw those upon a field of black. That was until thirteen years after the war. Thirteen years since the atrocities inside the great keep. Thirteen years since the Kingslayer gave away what was not his to give. I myself have nothing to with this war being only a small child whisked away with the last of the Targaryen's. I myself was not one of them, well not directly anyway. My four times Great Grandmother was Rhaena Targaryen. Both my siblings and I are the last of her descendants from an almost unknown bastard daughter, Alysanne. I might not be one of them but we are one blood.

Little remained of our families wealth, just enough to get to Bravos and be with grandmother's kin. One of the few things that did survive along with us is mother's precious dragon eggs. Try as she might to hatch them, she never could at least not until one abnormally cold night. For some time I have tried to imagine the surprise my mother had after she killed a thief. A thief that knew what they wanted, nothing more then my mother's eggs. In one swift action she grabbed the scoundrel by his throat and removed it with one swift movement. The eggs were safe but now blood soaked and due to the bodies impact, falling down into an open fire. Try as one might to imagine the sheer shock blended with utter joy that these eggs have hatched to produce three young dragons. One of black and red markings, one green and bronze markings and one cream and gold markings.

Two years had pasted since that fateful night and now I believe it is our time to show the power of our great fortune. While flying high upon the great beast of green and bronze enjoying a beautiful Pentos summers day, that is until I spotted a great Dothraki horde marching upon the manor of Magister Mopatis.

"Jelmāzma!"

I stopped on for the moment while the great beast glared down upon the barbaric raiders, " drakarys!"

Suddenly we swooped down upon the horse lords and with a single breath we burnt hundreds, maybe thousands. Those who were not burnt fled in the ensuring chaos. Upon seeing our victory, slowly we landed in front of a certainly worried magister.

"My lord," I bowed in the presence of the cities ruler yet as I began to rise I saw my distant cousins.

"My king, it has been far to long since you left us in Bravos."

"Indeed it has been far to long my brother but I am afraid your dragon as destroyed any hope of our return, to back our kingdom" Oh how the beggar king has not changed….

Suddenly I heard what I thought was Jelmāzma in pain but now she was discovered by my dear cousin Daenerys.

"Hello my dear, are you alright?"

Her face was pale and blank, and yet so many times she tried to speak but to no avail.

"This dear cousin is Jelmāzma and one day to be the great storm to shake Westeros. However it is not our families place to rule."

I quickly turned back towards Viserys, adamant in my words "My king, it is time for you to take what should be yours"

"For what price my cousin."

"Nothing more then fire and blood."

In had been weeks since our reunion and now have landed upon the citadel of King's Landing. However it was the Great Sept where we were needed. Once more we took flight and the closer we got to the sept, the louder was the mob's roar. As we landed the executioner stepped back from his soon to be victim to protect the blond usurper.

" In the name of King Viserys Targaryen, the Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm..."

I held my breath only for a moment, glaring at the cowardly lion, "I declare you an usurper and a bastard Joffrey Waters, and I arrest you in the name of the king!"

I unsheathed my blade to cut down his guards plus a startled executioner, stepping further to the cowardly child, I attempted to grab him but the more he struggled, the harder it was. I aim to capture and yet I strike him with the tip of my blade. Blood gushes from the wound and so I lift him with all my strength so I could rip his spin in two.

"Jelmāzma" and without having to speak another word the great beast knew exactly what I wanted, flying high above the keep in search of a safe place to land.

"Now Lord Stark, will you escort our entourage to the throne room."

"And if I refuse dragon rider?"

"If you refuse the orders of the King then you will be imprisoned with the remaining Lannisters."

Knowing that his life would be at risk, Lord Stark escorts the restored monarchy to their rightful place. From there I turn to the Lannister whore and grab her, dragging her towards the dungeons.

"You are going to the place you belong you treasonous cunt! The only thing you will she is darkness until your trial you pathetic little cocksucker…."


	2. Chapter 2

We make our way to the dungeon cell where I chain her to the wall. For the hundredth time she attempts to make me fear her imprisonment. Like I honestly gave a fuck about her treasonous father or that bloody kingslayer. Gods she is such annoying cunt and quite honestly I'm going to make her pay her debt.

"You are going to fucking enjoy this whore!"

I made away with her dress and instantly mounted the lioness. With each and every thrust I made, the wetter her cunt got. Faster and harder I went, the more and more she moaned. Before long the dungeon floor was soaked with her cunt's juices until I filled her with my own.

"I'll see you soon enough, Cersei."

I locked the cell and all that one could hear was the tiredness of her every breath.

How the Lannisters have indebted the realm by millions and now they have paid one gold piece back. It was indeed time I saw my cousins and began to plan our we shall hold the seven together. I just hope my shipment arrives within the week otherwise a couple of swords and Jelmāzma would have no hope at all. What am I doing apart from Andal cunts and taking cities….

Surely it had never past my mind that the hike from a dungeon cell would take so long to get into the keep. Luckily for my head, I had made it within an hour.

"My king, my lady, you may be home but your are not yet home. We hold only King's Landing, however, I assure you that within the year we shall hold the entire kingdom. Before we left I had made a pact with my cousin Aerion Targārio and one of his trading partners, Aenar of the Dragon Fleet. Now why is this important? It is plain and simple. Aerion controls the bank and he can help clear what debts the kingdom owes. We shall do this before Winter so the kingdom dose not starve to death. The summer has been very long and I am sure the winter shall be also, if not longer. Finally the Dragon Fleet is something very few know of west of the Shadow Lands. Long before the fall one of the Dragonlord's daughters witnessed the fall in a vision. What most do not know is years before that another Targaryen girl had the same prophecy and raised a Valyrian colony somewhere on Ulthos. That colony became the Dragon Fleet and now the fleet fights for us. All 60,000 of them."

Viserys certainly seemed impressed and a streak of arrogance appeared across his face. However this was short lived, " and just how are we suppose to pay for all this?"

"Very simple my king. My cousin wishes for greater access to our ports, this will not be good for the realm but only in the short term. Our ports will expand and our treasury will become fuller with this new influx of trade. The Dragon Fleet however is somewhat more complicated. They are sworn to serve me and would only put my kin in high places. I have no control over that but they will fight in your name if I wed Daenerys. For only then you will be my kin."

"You will have her hand, your cousin, our ports and me, your army."

" Before I forget my king there is the matter of Dorne. If you remember, you were betrothed to Arianne Martell and so I shall send a raven as soon as possible to Dorne. Ravens defiantly to Highgarden and Winterfell. I shall call upon the Tyrell's to join us peacefully and I am sure I can convince Lord Stark to fight with us this time. I am positive that the Vale shall not fight, the Riverlands stand with the North and so it is crucial I alone convince Lord Stark. We are at war with the Westerlands, that I can say for sure. By the end of the half-moon, we shall meet once more upon these matters."

I left the Great Hall to hunt down Lord Stark but as I closed the door behind me a voice called, "convince me of what exactly."

"Ahh, Lord Stark, as you can probably tell we are at war. It has been a mere 15 years since we last fought however I do know more about your situation then you may think due to a certain spider running through the world. Your sister fell in love at that infamous tourney and during the war she came to be in Dorne. At that tower you found something and you left with something. Jo Snow is of Stark blood, that is impossible to deny from what I have been told. Though he is not a Stark because of you, but your sister, Lyanna. Please Lord Stark, remember your sister and her love. They brought our families together. Robert is dead, he has no heir for the crown cannot pass to them no matter what everyone thinks. Please Lord Stark, help us bring peace to this land before winter comes and do right not by your honour, but your conscience."

" Who are you to say such?"

" I am Willem Godspear of the blood of Old Valyria. I am the king's hand and it is only I who is prepared to do right by the realm!"

" Very well, you will have the North but remember this Lord Godspear, I do this only for her. Do not expect this again!"

The half-moon had passed. The fleet has landed. The Martell's in our presence. The North, loyal once more. Yet I knew I was no alone in my thoughts.

"Dearest brother, it has been many years and now I hear you are to wed a certain Princess Daenerys. Gods only know if your ambition has no end."

"Orys dear brother, you look like complete shit but I suppose that is the joy of your position. No wonder they call you the Iron. Anyway I have some good news for you. Since I have gained my position, I have managed to convince our king to legitimise our family. For we are Godspear's no more and so this has lead me to a proposition for you."

"Please brother, do tell."

"For our dynasty to control the kingdom, I suggest you marry Margaery Tyrell."

"Margaery Tyrell! I haven't seen her since I left Highgarden many years ago. I truly wonder if she is as beautiful as I remember."

"I take it you agree with this proposition and I shall send a raven right away. I'm sure this will be a pleasant reunion. Gods I knew stopping her marriage to that Baratheon queer was amongst one of my greatest ideas." How I knew he will be happy.


End file.
